Alex's QuestionAnswer Show
by CamoHunter
Summary: Alex Mason here with your questions, and my answers. Rated T for mild language. Alex's honest answers to your questions about me, my stories, my OCs, or anything. Enjoy!
1. Episode 1

**(A;N) Well, you see, I was running a little short on rule ideas, and The Boy, the Girl, and the Biker is going slow… so, I will be working on this instead until further notice. This story will be entirely in my OC Alex Mason's POV, so it will be like Alex is always talking to you. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother, because it's all about Alex… oh, I know why. Because Alvin and Simon will appear here and there, and as you know, I do not own them, they belong to Ross Bagdasarian.**

**Camera rolling**

"Oorah! If your reading know that means that you are about to witness the most important piece of information in the entire… internet… **(A;N) Alex, you cocky bastard… (A;N) **Your questions, my answers… and without further ado, the questions at this time…

**Question 1**

"Okay, here it goes… *clears throat* 'Dear Alex,' why are they writing in letter form? I don't know, I actually think it's better that way. It's makes it feel like they're actually talking to me. 'Simple question, how does it feel to die?' Really guys? I'm dead in only two stories, and one I don't STAY dead! We're OCs, we live on… I don't recommend it for you guys though…"

**Question 2**

"Moving on… 'Hey Alex, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'… thank you. It's a little late, but we're still getting her done… 'in a photo you posted on your face book, it showed you pie-facing Alvin with a birthday cake. Other than that little squabble, did you do anything else fun on your birthday?' Well, I can't tell you exactly what happened, but I can tell you it involved… eighty Coors Lights, three bottles of Charlie Walker Blue, the internet, a Samoan,… maybe a few females, a sandwich, packets of mayonnaise,… and pay per view cable. Combine all of that up and make what you want of it, but non of the less, I had a blast on my birthday."

**Question 3**

"Question number trice… 'Alex, why did you come up with the show?' I actually expected this question. I came up with the show for CamoHunter's readers to get to know him and us OCs better. You are allowed to ask any question you want, with no limitations on those questions, and I will honestly answer them."

**Question 4**

"Question number four… 'Hey Alex, I'm a major horror movie bum, and can't wait to see Insidious 2. What is your favorite horror movie, and why?' My favorite horror movie? See No Evil. Why? Because it's the only horror movie I know that has a WWE superstar in it. Even though, I think wrestling would be better if ECW was still part of WWE. I'm still however a major wrestling fan."

**Question 5**

"Closing it out… 'Hey Alex, I heard you're a huge wrestling fan.' How ironic, we were just talking about this… 'I was wondering if you had a chance to see The Great Khali. He is a monster of a man, and has a ton of potential. Do you consider him to be the greatest big man of all time?' No! *car crash* The greatest big man of all time… lives in my pants, and is named Richard Hammerbush! The Great Khali is big, enormous… mammoth, but pales in comparison to Dick Hammerbush, who lives in the confines of my shorts. Well, that's all I got. Take it easy…

**(A;N) Well that's it for now. What do you think. I'm running a little short on rules and ideas for The Boy, the Girl, and the Biker, so I need your help. So, if you have any of the following: ideas for when Brittany is munknapped in The Boy, the Girl, and the Biker, rules for Matt's Seville Survival Guide, or questions for Alex's show, please leave in a PM or a review. Thank you, thanks for viewing, and please review. CamoHunter out!**


	2. Episode 2

**(A;N) Well lookie here, quick update! Now for some strange reason, fan fiction is blocking out some of my words. That's why my summary is all messed up. Anyway, on with thy show.**

**Camera rolling**

"HOLY SMOKES, BOLOGNE, FUDGE, AND MUSTARD, STOP THE PRESSES, STOP THE INTERNET… that's right, we're changing lives… five questions… straight to it with question one… from chipmunk fanatic…

**Dear Alex,**

**I have a question coming from across time and space. Have you EVER thought of traveling beyond the constraints of Earth and saw stuff that was only in your imagination? Well I can offer you the chance of a lifetime, though I must warn you that I have other companions that are from another universe altogether, they are Twilight, Sparkle, Rainbow, Dash, Applejack, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon, now as to who I am, I'm the American Doctor, I'm a Timelord, I'm 500 years old, and I'm from the planet Galifrey in the Kasterborous star system.**

**Signed, The American Doctor**

"Okay, I knew there was other life forms out there, but the last I expected was them writing into the show. … can we please move forward, because, because this is getting weird…

"Question numero dose… from H. F. Munkmadness…

**Hi Alex, what do you do when you're not hosting the show?**

"Well, you see, I most of the time go to the target range or work on my truck. Sometimes however, I work out, go to the bar and do some brawlin', lounging on those nice summer days, in the winter time, go out and roll around in the snow… that part people criticize me about… and every now and then, I'll *BLEEP* my girlfriend Kate. My daughter Hailie and I like to have some father/daughter time together every now and then… that's all I can think of…

Question number three, from The Simonette254...

**Dear Alex,**

**What would you do if The Shield came on the show and wanted to fight you? Also would you rather fight The Shield or The Wyatt Family? Because both teams need a beating!**

"If The Shield were to fight me, I would knock their teeth down their throats. I like The Shield, I respect The Shield, but no one, I repeat, NO ONE!… comes into my home, and tries to out wit me! As for the second question, as much as I like The Shield, I would rather fight them. Why? Because, call me a coward if you want, but I am NOT fighting those NUTCASES!

… this one's actually anonymous…

**Hey Alex, when you were in the army, what was your signature weapon?**

"I usually was a heavy gunner, but sometimes I used a shotgun… basically any heavy gun…

Closing it out…

**Alex, if you could fight anyone on Dimitri's Fight Club who would it be?**

"If I could fight anybody… it would be The Shield… not alone though…

Background music: Sierra

Hotel

India

Echo

Lema

Delta

SHIELD!

"What the-?

Ki&Alvin&Matt&Lucas: *laughing their asses off*

Alex: Not cool dudes!

Matt: Yeah it was!

Alex: Oh really? Want to know who Dimitri was planning to make you guys for the fight club, The Brooklyn *BLEEP* Brawler?

Matt: *speechless*

Alex: Kim *BLEEP* Ji?

Lucas: *speechless*

Alex: Abe *BLEEP* "Knuckleball" Schwartz?

Alvin: *speechless*

Alex: Doink The *BLEEP* Clown!

Ki: *most speechless*

Alex: Anyway, I'm out! *disappears*

**(A;N) So quick update. I still need your help guys. I need the following: rule for Matt's Seville Survival Guide, questions for the show, and ideas for when Brittany gets munknapped in The Boy, the Girl, and the Biker. Also, I'm making Dimitri's Fight Club. WWE basically. So now I have questions for you:**

**What wrestlers represent Task Force Seville? (Ki, Lucas, and David(preferably a tag team))**

**What wrestler represents Matt?**

**What wrestler represents Alex?**

**Please leave your answers, questions, rules, or ideas in a review or a PM. Thank you, thanks for viewing, and please review. CamoHunter out!**


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

**Camera rolling**

"Okay guys… I know it's been a while, but I'm back. Straight forward, and straight to it!

Question 1, from EpicGameLord…

**Dear Alex,**

**If you suddenly got trapped in the world of Halo with nothing more than a pistol, how would you survive?**

"Okay, I'm not a big video game nut like my brother, but I do know the concept of this one. How would I survive? Stick to the shadows. I'm so small, they'd never find me. Anyway, keep it rolling, I'm in a hurry…

Question 2, from H. F. MunkMadness…

**Dear Alex,**

**How would you react if you could meet FF authors in real life?**

"Well… IF I could do that, the first one would be the author who created me, CamoHunter… then, I would need five different plane tickets: three to various locations in the US, one to the UK, and one to Poland… moving on…

Question 3, from The Simonette254...

**Do you think Triple H and Stephanie McMahon are abusing their power?**

"Isn't it obvious? Of course they are! Like Big Show said, they're "throwing their weight around because they can!" I'm done with this matter…

Question 4, also from The Simonette254...

**Do you feel bad for the Rhodes Family?**

"At the this was sent in, many moons ago, yes, yes I did feel sorry for the Rhodes family. But now, I'm happy to say, lately, between the Rhodes family and the Authority, advantage, Rhodes family… once again, I have nothing more to say on the matter…

Closing it out, with question 5, from chipmunk fanatic…

**Alex, have you ever thought about being in a Cross-over story?**

"Hmmm… this depends on if you count the one's I'm already in. The Boy, the Girl, and the Biker, which will be updated today at the least, tomorrow at the most, the idea for that came from the hit TV series Sons of Anarchy. Matt's Seville Survival Guide, which also be updated over the week end, will feature several characters and ideas from TV shows, books, video games, and movies… and then you have this… for some reason, the author came up with this while watching a porno… *muffled conversation* Oh, it wasn't the author? *continues* It was me that watched it that day? *continue* Oh… *embarrassed* well in that case… can we stop rolling because… because this is getting weird?

**End roll**

**(A;N) Alright, you heard it from Alex, now you hear it from me: my stories will be updated this week end starting, as you can see, TODAY! This is a short author's note for a reason. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to work! (A;N)**


End file.
